At present, more and more terminal products such as mobile phones gain popularity among people. When a terminal is started, a splash screen interface (i.e., startup image) is displayed on the terminal, and splash screen content is displayed on the splash screen interface of the terminal. The splash screen content is typically a logo or element representing a company's brand image. For example, when a mobile phone is started, a splash screen interface is displayed, and a brand-representative logo is displayed on the splash screen interface of the mobile phone.
A logo or element representing a company's brand image is displayed as the splash screen content such that the terminal product lacks personality and interest, and user experience deteriorates.